Helpless Romantics
by ChuBerri
Summary: Deidara wants to show Sasori he can handle himself, but Sasori just wants to keep his partner safe. Could this mission be their last chance to prove themselves? Warning. Not for the faint of heart.


Deidara pressed his mouth shut, his hands curling into fists, his mouth hands biting against the closure.

Sasori thought he was so tough, so great, so independent. He couldn't have left a note? _Bye, Brat, Off to die._ Deidara imagined in his partner's annoyed tone.

He had awoken to find the room empty, no sign of where his partner might have gone. They had discussed time pieces, a possible skylight that Deidara had offered to install himself. But, and he wasn't sure who had won that argument, they had not placed any item or hole in their room to tell time. The ending argument had been that their room was their off time, and why would they want to be controlled. Now, if Deidara had placed this argument or if Sasori had, Deidara wasn't sure. They frequently argued just as a means of entertainment, their stance on the matter not nearly as important as their victory in the argument over the other. But how, pray tell, was Deidara to argue with his partner about the lack of leaving a note, when his partner had not left any such indication of where he went. But, knowing Sasori, he had probably taken Deidara's beauty rest as a change to one up him on a mission he actually wanted to go on. Sasori thought he could solo their missions.  
"Thinks he's immortal, he does," Deidara fumed as he snatched up a towel. Would show him right if he got hurt.  
"Thinks he's never going to lose, un," Deidara grumbled as he jerked up his soap. If he died.  
"Thinks he's the only person around, yea," Deidara snapped at his cloak. But Deidara just wanted to know he was safe.  
"What's got to you, Brat?" Sasori stood in their doorway, his heavy chocolate eyes following Deidara's angry actions.  
"Where were you?" Deidara bit out the words, his anger not faltering at the site of his partner unharmed.  
"I was doing our job, Brat." Sasori frowned. Was Deidara's anger focused on him? This would be the last time he was polite and let the chaotic blonde sleep in late.  
"We weren't to leave until…later…" Deidara glanced around for some sign of the time.  
"Zetsu stopped by. We have a new assignment." Sasori didn't have to mention that this meant Deidara owed him one. Encounters with Zetsu, while not entirely uncommon, were not something either of the two looked forward to, as Zetsu had as much habit of slipping in a sexual harassment comment as he did with his snide remarks about wanting to devour whomever he was talking to.  
"Tell me why, un." Deidara had been excited for their last assignment, a larger scale target area, which meant he, rather than Sasori, could take charge, bombing the area. It was a warning, not an annihilation. Sasori would have been much less efficient, almost unnecessary. And then, Deidara would have been the dominate team member.  
"Should I brief you while you shower?"

Deidara snapped back to Sasori standing smugly, watching Deidara's skin flush pink at the suggestion. And maybe it was just overactive imagination, but Deidara was almost certain Sasori's self-obsessed smile looked less certain than usual as Deidara shoved past him, with a grumbled "Back soon, yea,"

* * *

Sasori leaned back, spreading the cloak beneath him, the sun warm on his peaceful face, his eyes shut. He seemed almost at ease, perfectly relaxed. He could almost have been sleeping. The wind brushed his red locks around his face, giving his youthful appearance an almost innocent look.

Deidara watched him, his eyes trailing across his chest, the fabric of his shirt stretched tight over muscles, his exposed sensitive neck, his strong jaw, his soft, slightly parted lips that made Deidara's heartbeat quicken.

"If you're watching me, who is watching where we're going, Brat?" Sasori grunted, not opening his eyes to know the blonde's were on him. He remembered when he worried the blonde studied him to find his weaknesses, to kill him when he was unprepared. Now, he wasn't certain why the blonde stared him down, but he knew the soft look that shaded his blue eyes, knew that it was not for negative reasons. Why ever Deidara chose to look at him, it secretly flatter Sasori, made his heart skip a beat and his breath catch. The way Deidara eyed him, taking every part of him in, Sasori entertained fantasies of what the blonde was thinking in these moments, but he knew they were nothing more than fantasies.

Deidara jerked back around, his eyes searching the empty horizon as he fought the sudden flush of heat to his face. Tree, tree, tree. He almost wished they didn't have the giant clay bird. Then, maybe he'd have something to look at besides trees and his rude companion.

Sasori had sat up, the peaceful gaze gone, now one of calculation. "Let's land at the next water sighting."  
"For long?" Deidara asked hopefully. He was tired of the scenery from above. At least landing would let him stretch his legs. And give him a few minutes without Sasori's constant gaze and biting comments.

"For the night," Sasori held back a smile at Deidara's expression of joy. It really didn't take much to make chaos happy. "Don't blow our cover, or you'll be in the air all night." He warned, watching the joy disappear from Deidara, a scowl replacing it. Or to turn happiness into anger.

* * *

Sasori sat in front of the fire, the red flames dancing in his eyes and heating his face. Deidara lay nearby, his even breaths slowly relaxing Sasori's tense muscles.

He couldn't remember when he stopped calling him _Brat_ in annoyance and started using it as a term of endearment. He could remember a time when entering his room to find Deidara irritated him, but couldn't recall when that feeling was replaced with relief, perhaps a touch of happiness. He remembered how hard it had been to fall asleep with Deidara in the room, uncertain of what the blonde would do when he closed his eyes, annoyed by the noises Deidara made in his sleep. At some point, the annoyance had disappeared, and instead, Deidara's company, his breathing and noises brought Sasori a sense of comfort. He found it difficult to fall asleep when Deidara was out late, his mind wandering and active without Deidara's gentle presence to distract him. But he didn't tell Deidara any of this, choosing instead to keep it as a secret.

Deidara would be stronger for it. He knew Sasori was there partner, that after all the time together, Sasori would be there for him through any battle, any mission, any trick of fate. But to question how Sasori felt about him, question his very acceptance of Deidara, would keep the brat on edge. Might give him the option that, were it his life or Sasori's, the blonde might choose his own. And for this mission, the blonde might need that edge.

Sasori put out the fire, imagining he could put out his negative thoughts in the same manner, shutting the world, and himself, into darkness. Starlight barely penetrated the canopy formed by the trees.

Sasori moved towards the sound of Deidara's breathing. It was a cool night, but pleasantly so. One that offered an option, sleep on the cloak or covered by it. Either way would prove comfortable. He spread his cloak over the grass, laying on his back. His face still glowed warm from the fire, the cool breeze soothing him.

As if pushed by the breeze, Deidara rolled over, his arm draping across Sasori.

As if attracted by the heat, he moved closer to Sasori, half laying on his partner.

As if he could protect Deidara from the world, Sasori wrapped his arms around the bomber.

As if afraid he would lose the moment, Sasori studied his for once peaceful friend.

As if he was sleeping, Deidara relaxed into Sasori's embrace.


End file.
